


Speeding Bullet

by MoonFairyDraws



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, Superhero Costume Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonFairyDraws/pseuds/MoonFairyDraws
Summary: What happens when you pair a speedster with someone who can fly? Well, you get the maneuver Quicksilver delightfully calls, a Speeding Bullet





	Speeding Bullet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fanfic-haven](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fanfic-haven).



> @fanfic-haven: how about the reader flies him up during a battle, saving him from some bullets and he continues to run mid-air and they discover that if she holds him up he can fly really fast? You can make it nsfw if but idk.

Flying. Nothing beat it. Wind in her hair, the cool atmosphere tickling her skin. It was erotic.

"Enjoying the view, Princesca?" Pietro's accented English broke her trance. She didn't even have to look to know he had a big goofy grin on his face.

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you?"

"Your butt does look good in that suit." He snickered. "Almost makes me want to take it off."

"Do you want to say that louder so the whole damn city can hear?" Y/N floated down, stretching out her arms so she could give him a kiss.

"Tempting." Scooping her up, he nuzzled his silver hair on her windswept face. "But first I'd like to warm you up. You're freezing."

"Didn't notice."

* * *

The kissing started as soon as they were safely in the privacy of Pietro's room. Hands went to the zipper of her suit as he pressed her onto the wall, necking her into submission. 

"Ah!" Y/N squirmed as Pietro's warm tongue traced the back of her neck. She was trapped under him, his cock resting between the folds of her panties and her pussy. What made it worse was her uniform held her legs together, so even if she could turn, she couldn't open wide enough to straddle him.

"It is fun watching you squirm, Princesca. I should do this more often."

"You tease." She gasped as he started to move, his cock pushing against her upper thighs. "Put it in Pietro. You're killing me!"

"I hope not." He gave her a passionate kiss as he drew her ass up. She moaned into his mouth as he pushed his cock into her. "Feel better?"

"Yeah. You can move now."

She could feel his smirk on her shoulder as he started to thrust into her. Their hips rocked together as he sped up, to the point where he felt like a high speed vibrator. Then, Y/N felt a warmth in her stomach, a familiar feeling that would usually make her angry. But not tonight.

* * *

A day later, Y/N was experiencing the adrenaline of flying full force. She'd be enjoying it had it not been for the fact a  couple sentient robotic soldiers were right behind her as she carried a kid to his mom. 

"God damn it Tony!" She screamed into her mic as soon as she was back in the air and punching out some lights. "I fly fast but these guys are ridiculous."

"How's this my fault? Bruce helped onthe Ultron project too."

"Well Bruce is one person who knows not to piss people off."

"That makes sense."

That's when she noticed something. A robot with a really big gun. Pointing it at a resting Pietro. "No."

She flung herself towards him, grabbing Pietro just before the bullets barraged the wall.

"Thanks Princesca." He smiled at her. Then she saw it. The twinkle of an idea in his eye. "Hold on. I want to try something."

"How do I help?"

"Hold on as tight as you can. Then fly."

"Oh lord." She shook her head, but stillwent to hold his waist in a death grip. "Okay, I'm ready."

Pietro started to run. And she lifted them in the air.

It was amazing, bullets and robots whizzing almost through them. Y/N almost felt as if time had momentarily stopped, the chaos around them frozen in place. But then, it all stopped.

They had gone into a wall of falling debris. She could feel her bones screaming.

"You okay, Princesca?"

"I'll walk it off." She kissed him, no real feasible reason why. Just a need to feel his lips on hers.

"If you two are done sucking face." Clint's fatherly tone shook them out of the moment.

"We'll continue later." She whispered in Pietro's ear. "Maybe work on the speeding bullet later."

"Speeding bullet? Nice." He whizzed away, but not before giving Y/N's bum a good squeeze.

"Cheeky bastard." She flew off, landing a good one two punch on a couple of robot.

* * *

" _Sister, do you know what this is all about?_ " Pietro spoke to Wanda in their natural tongue.

" _Sorry, she made me promise_."

" _Sister_." He had a reason to worry. It had been a month since they had done the speeding bullet and now his girlfriend was calling him down.

"Do you want me to translate, Miss Y/N?" Vision looked to her as she entered the room.

"No, I got it." She smiled up at Pietro before showing him a simple wrapped package.

"What's this? It's not my birthday." Pietrothumbed at the bow.

"Open it."

"Okay, Princesca." He started to slowly tear at the bright paper, until he could open the box. What was inside made his face light up. "Really?"

She couldn't speak, just nodded happily as he spun her around. The box fell to the ground, the onesie tumbling out. Printed on the dark blue fabric were the words Future Avenger.


End file.
